Grace Taker
Grace Taker Proud owner of the City of Vale's Grace Diner Café, Grace Taker is a retired huntress who is a proud cook. This cheerful Husky Faunus is Duran's foster mother and was Sarah Raglan's teammate and best friend before her death. Grace is highly emotional treats Duran as if he was her own son. Backstory Before the Fall of Beacon, Grace was among a senior team known as Team SAGE of Beacon Academy along with Sarah. Before attending Beacon Academy, Grace was actually a farm girl outside the city, cooking and tending the farm. As a huntress of Beacon Academy, she aided the people of the city along with her team, going on escort missions and exterminating Grimm. But after the Battle of Beacon, she aided in the rescue of the people in the Fall of Beacon. And under the leadership of Glynda Goodwitch, Grace aided in a mission to secure a hold in the City of Vale to begin the reconstruction of Vale. Many lives were lost on that mission, but overall it was a great success as the reconstruction of the city began. During the "Ten Year Reconstruction", Grace attended Sarah's wedding when she married. She was even there with her own new born as Sarah gave birth to Duran while Sarah's husband was still missing from that one mission he went on. When Sarah retired as a huntress and left the city to be in the young Duran's life, Grace was there to wave goodbye along with her daughter. Five years later, Grace started her own Diner in the growing city of Vale. During this time....one night she received a phone call, she was later found by her daughter in the kitchen of the Diner as she received terrible news. Her best friend and teammate Sarah Raglan...was murdered. She rushed over to the hospital where she found the traumatized seven year old Duran Raglan. Alone and deeply scarred. After Sarah's funeral, Grace adopted Duran and welcomed him to her family, allowing him to keep his name, Durandal Raglan. Raising the young Duran was not easy. After the terrible events of that night, Duran was left with terrible panic attacks and nightmares. He'd lash out at others to vent his loneliness, even at Grace. But she didn't give up on the young Duran as she knew how he felt inside. Grace was there when Dura had his worst panic attack in his sleep. After that terrible panic attack, Grace slowly and surely began to earn Duran's trust. After he reached nine years old, Grace told Duran stories about his mother's time as a huntress. This caused Duran to decide to become a huntsmen to honor her sacrifice. Grace aided in Duran's training to become a huntsman enough to get him the points needed to get into New Beacon Academy. Grace still works at the Diner while Duran attends New Beacon Academy. Personality Grace is known for her happy nature - outgoing, emotional, gentle hearted and very friendly. Grace has a habit of always putting the fullest of heart into everything she does in life into running her diner to raising Duran. She eventually becomes a mother figure she Team DARK. To everyone who knows Grace, she is seen as someone who always approaches others with open arms and a joyful smile on her face matching her wagging husky tail. Grace never judges one at first glance as a huntress at heart, she never turns her back on those in need, often offer sad individuals a shoulder to cry on. Grace comes off as a bit air headed, letting the simple things just fly over her head. But there are times when she happens to be highly intelligent. As the husky trait implies, Grace is highly protective of those she cherishes, always willing to pick up the sword again if needed. Though not his actual mother, Grace loves Duran completely. She has vowed to not only raise Duran, but love him just as much as her dear friend Sarah did. Semblance : Paralysis Strike Grace's Semblance Paralysis Strike is an Aura Strike Semblance. By focusing her Aura into enhanced attacks, she can paralysis her targets for a limited time depending on where she hits them. Like if she hits them on their right arm while the semblance is active, they can't use that arm for a limited time. Which is a time of 30 minutes up to an hour. Trivia * The day Duran called her "mom", Grace closed the entire Diner to cry tears of joy. * At her Diner, Grace has a breakfast combo named after Duran, "The Duran Special".